


The Last 45 Seconds

by MatrixDream



Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada
Genre: Character Death, Crushed to death, Death explain in great detail, Gen, Mild Gore, Pain, much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: I literally timed his death. I wasn't really a big fan of him, hell I barely even paid attention to him but, holy crap was his death graphic and really got me thinking. Also feeling sorry for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could really use a beta reader so, if anyone is interested please message me on my tumblr: http://5amanthus.tumblr.com/ for further discussion. I'd really appreciate it.

         
      "I can't wait until Unicron blasts you to pieces and I scatter your dust all over the universe! Ha ha ha!" Oh, how Thrust hated Galvatron. All that name calling and doubts towards his pure genius would now come back to bite the Decepticon leader in the aft! Now, he is on top! Sure, he admittedly had some doubts about Unicron in the beginning but, aligning himself had certainly been in his favour. Galvatron would quake in the shadow of Unicron, the superior leader! And by extension Thrust himself. Finally, Galvatron would be exposed for the weakling he truly was. Berating his troops to make himself feel less inferior, pah! Pathetic excuse for a mech and leader.   
        Thrust was startled out of his inner praising thoughts as Galvatron made a move to blast him. He jumped out of the way without hesitation, easily dodging the fools failed attack! Galvatron would pay for ever daring to strike him! He began to cackle but, his mirth was cut off with an 'oof' of surprise when his back made contact with something solid. He was knocked off balance and descended back to the metallic surface of his leader. He flailed before landing in a seam, his pede getting stuck in the mesh wiring. He squawked in surprise as he tried to free himself unsuccessfully. If anything his struggling only seemed to make him more stuck, like quick sand. The real panic set in though as the plating began to close in around him. He was waist deep in the cables and could only scramble for purchase as his digit tips scratched at the smooth metal. He felt the mesh begin to tighten around his waist, making it impossible to escape himself. He began to shake, sensing his imminent demise but still trying to remain hopeful. Swallowing his pride he looked to the other mech frantically. Galvatron only smirked down at him, disgust plainly seen under the sneer.  
        "Galvatron! I didn't mean what I said! Please! Save me! Please! Ooh!" He didn't want to die like this, he didn't want to die at all but, least of all like this. A slow, painful death as every strut was crushed together. The gruesome thought only made him struggle more.   
        "I have to go meet Optimus Prime. We're going inside Unicron. I'll give you two choices," Thrust ceased his struggling, looking up to his ex-leader, hoping for salvation. "Either I shoot you here and now," He shook his helm frantically, unable to speak as the pressure against his frame worsened. "Or you free yourself and get out on your own, and if you do, there will be nowhere to hide." Galvatron turned his back to leave.  
        "Galvatron!" Thrust pleaded, outstretching his arm. "You can't just leave me here! Please!" He managed out before the pain began to set in and he could do nothing but whimper. Galvatron was speaking but, the words became unclear as Energon rushed to his helm, making his comprehension fogged. He could only hear white noise and a strange rushing but, soon snapping and pops as joints were compressed joined the wash of static and sound. His backstrut began to ache before bending under the intense pressure sending a burning sensation up it. He could no longer feel his legs, just a blind flash of agony as they were crushed and severed from his frame. The Energon not leaking from the exposed lines continued to build tension in his upper body making his chassis feel heavy. His vents clogged and his cooling fans stuttered on as his frame tried to expel the growing heat. He felt every crushed wire as he was officially pinned and close to being cut in half. He could taste fluids on his glossa as his helm began to swim. The constant squeezing and buckling of struts made him want to purge. The pure agony was excruciating causing fluids to pool in his optics further blurring his vision. He'd expected his very life to flash before his optics but, all he saw was smears of colour. Warnings flashed in his HUD, making everything take on a red hue as the veil of noise and searing anguish compressed like his frame, until guttering out his spark before his frame exploded, sending fragments of him everywhere. It was his dust that was to be scattered all over the universe. With his final thoughts being that of betrayal and regret.   
        Galvatron turned, watching the violet sparks float off into the vast void of space. "Do you still think your betrayal was truly worth it in the end?" He questioned, before proceeding to leave, not expecting an answer. 


End file.
